


The Love of a Mother

by 37peaches22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37peaches22/pseuds/37peaches22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chenti is a smuggler with a bad past. After being betrayed by the love of her life, she travels the galaxy with her daughter, Shornei, completing odd jobs here and there to make a living. That is, until her ship gets stolen with her daughter still on board.</p>
<p>[AKA, peaches can't write a summary to save his life]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of a Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this prompt back in October:  
> Would love to see a F!Smuggler with a child at the start of the game. Probably going to write one of my own as well, however I wanted to share my idea so if anyone is in a rut they can get out of it. If you don't like smugglers/female characters, feel free to just use this as inspiration for say a M!Inquisitor story of a Baby Inq and his/her daddy.
> 
> Finally got around to writing my own story for it, and wanted to share!

                “Come here, baby. Mama wants to read you a story.” A small Mirialan woman patted the seat next to her, smiling fondly at an even smaller Mirialan girl. The little girl grinned brightly and raced over to the sofa, jumping into her mother’s lap and snuggling into her. The older woman pulled her daughter closer before starting her story.

                “There once was a pirate, an evil man who did all that he could to earn credits. He would kidnap and kill whoever he needed to and then hoard his credits away in a safe on his ship so that no one else could touch them.”

                “He wasn’t very nice, Mama.” The little girl interrupted. Her mother just smiled down at her and patted her head.

                “No he was not, my baby. In fact, he even agreed to take a young woman from her home world and sell her to a Hutt!” The mother exclaimed, making a shocked face for her daughter to see.

                “And Hutts are icky!” The daughter spat and the mother couldn’t help but to giggle.

                “Yes they are, love. He snatched the girl in the middle of the night, taking her from her family and stowed her away on his ship. She spent three days and three nights trapped in a cargo hold before the pirate finally brought her food. When he opened the door, he was stunned by her beauty, as he had not seen it in the dark of night.” The little girl nodded, hanging on to her mother’s every word.

                “He knew that he could not sell her to the nasty Hutt for he had to have her for himself. But the girl wouldn’t even look at him, he was a monster in her eyes. So instead of taking her to Hutta, he brought her to his home on Nar Shaddaa and told her that he had saved her. She didn’t believe him one bit, she was perfectly safe at home.”

                “Mhhhm.” Her daughter hummed in agreement.

                “He told the pretty girl that _her family_ was going to sell her to the Hutts and that he couldn’t let them do such a terrible thing. And do you know what the girl did?” The mother turned to look at her daughter.

                “Hit him!” She cheered loudly. Her mother shook her head and laughed silently to herself.

                “No, my dear. She believed him.” The girl’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped,

                “But how could she? Her Mama and Papa wouldn’t do that!” She cried out, upset by the story.

                “She was young, darling. She didn’t know any better, so she listened to him. She let him care for her while she mourned for the loss of the love of her family. And in that time, she replaced the love she had once had for her Mama and Papa with love for the strange pirate who saved her.” The mother stopped, staring off into the galley reminiscing. “And she did love him. He was her world, he was everything to her and she couldn’t think of a life without him.” She trailed off.

                “Mama, what happened next?!” The girl whined as the mother snapped back to attention. She smiled and ruffled the little girl’s hair before continuing her story.

                “One day, years after the man had taken her, the beautiful girl found out that she was having a baby! She was so happy and she ran to tell the pirate, knowing that he would be happy too. And he was! He so excited to start his life with the pretty girl and to have a baby with her. The pirate ran off, telling the girl he had to take care of some business on the Promenade. He kissed her goodbye before rubbing her tummy and was out the door.”

                “But Mama, he lied to her!”

                “I know, baby. The story isn’t over yet.” Another small giggle escaped the mother and she continued her story. “While the pirate was gone, the girl decided to clean out one of the rooms for a nursery. She was so excited that she couldn’t wait. While she was cleaning, she found an old datapad. Now, this girl was very curious so she turned on the datapad and found a contract signed by her pirate. The contract was written by a Hutt and offered the pirate three million credits if he could bring the Hutt a Mirialan girl. The pretty girl soon realized that it was her pirate who had intended to sell her and not her parents.”

                “She’s like us, Mama?” The young girl asked curiously and the mother nodded an answer to her daughter’s question.

                “Yes she is. And she was very upset, so upset that she left the pirate while he was gone. She went and took his ship and flew away. She tried to find her family but found out that they had been killed in the war.” The mother pulled a blanket around her and her daughter when she heard a soft yawn from her side. “She was so sad. She lost her love and her family and she had nothing left. Then she remembered her little baby and knew she had to keep going for them.”

                “What happened to the girl and her baby Mama? Did the pirate find them?” The girl’s eyes were barely staying open and she struggled to stay awake for the end of the story.

                “The pirate never found them. The beautiful girl got away and raised her baby girl all on her own. They say she still travels the galaxy with her baby girl by her side.” The mother wiped the hair out of the girl’s face, looking at her lovingly.

                “That was a good story, Mama.” The little girl said as she stretched and yawned, burying herself in her mother’s side.

                “Yes it was, sweetie.” The mother agreed, her eyes slowly drifting closed.


End file.
